The Girl
by csicrazii
Summary: More of a casefic, some other stuff. Its case centered, but theres more. A childs parents are killed but is everything as it seems?


Hey! Okay, this is more of a case fic type thing, but it does have some like...extra stuff. You'll find out what it is. Read and Review Please!

* * *

"Murders on Carson Avenue." Grissom walked by Sara handing her an assignment slip.

He was mad and she could tell. She had come in late, but it was her day off. He had called her at home when she was out and she had left her cell phone at home to charge. When she got home forty-five minutes later, she found three messages waiting for her. Then when she finally arrived at work, she couldn't find him, delaying getting to the scene even more. Finally she ran into him, literally, and she could tell right away that he wasn't happy with her. After she got the assignment slip, she got into her car and drove to the scene.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find Brass still there. He waved her over.

"Took you long enough." He called "What happened?"

"I got lost." She said walking up to him. "What do we have?"

"Two vics. Woman is Carrie Scotts," He said leading her into the house. "The man is Kriz Scotts. Husband and wife."

The two walked into the living room. "Coroner was here about an hour ago. He put T.O.D around 11:00 last night."

Sara stepped over to the woman. "Gun shot wound to the chest." She looked at the man "Gunshot wound to the head. Gun in his hand. I'll test for GSR and drop the gun off for Bobby." She looked around the room. "Cartridge casing." She said using her tweezers to pick up the casing. "Looks like a 45. I'll have Bobby see if it matches to the gun." She bagged the cartridge casing and looked up at Brass. "Who called it in?" She took out a swab and swabbed his hands to test for GSR.

Brass checked his notes "Their six year old daughter." He told her.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Child Services took her. They're going to wait for you before they do anything."

"Okay."

There wasn't much more to be found at the scene. It appeared to be a straight up murder-suicide. But, it was always the seemingly simple ones that turn out to be extremely complicated. Not even an hour later, she was headed back to the lab. When she got there, she dropped the gun and bullet casing off for Bobby Dawson.

"Hey, Sara!" Greg called from behind Sara as she exited the ballistics lab.

"Hey."

"How's your case going?" He caught up to her.

"Pretty straight up." She told him. "I'm going to interview the witness now."

"First witness, first suspect?" He asked.

"Doubtful, the witness is a six year old girl."

"Oh." He said as they arrived at the interview room.

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck." He said and left.

Sara walked into the interview room and saw the blonde seven year old sitting at the table swinging her feet and rocking her baby doll.

"Hi." Sara said and closed the door.

The girl stopped and looked at her.

"I'm Sara." She sat down "What's your name?"

"Alyssa." The child said in a small voice

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

Nodding to the doll in Alyssa's arms she asked "What's your dolls name?"

"Joan."

"I like that name."

"Do you want to hold her?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure."

Alyssa got up and walked over to Sara and handed her the baby doll.

Sara took the baby doll in her arms "She's very pretty."

"Thank you. My Mommy bought her for me."

"You know, I used to have a lot of baby dolls."

"Really?" Alyssa's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I loved them."

"Me too! I have Abigail, Deborah, Ruth, Mary, and Anna."

"Wow! That's a lot!" Sara handed the doll back to her and she sat down.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Alyssa, I know it might be hard, but can you tell me what happened last night?" Sara tried to find a kinder way to say it, but she couldn't.

After a brief pause the girl answered "Daddy killed Mommy, then himself."

Sara had to admit she was a bit shocked. She hadn't expected such a straightforward answer from the child.

"Daddy was mad." Alyssa continued

"Was he mad a lot?"

"Yeah, he would leave when Sponge Bob came on and then come back really late."

"Did your mommy and daddy fight when he came home?"

"Yeah, he yelled at her, and she yelled back. Then sometimes they would hit each other."

"Did you ever hear what they were fighting about?"

"No. I couldn't hear them most of the time. I'm sorry." She lowered her head.

"No, Alyssa, its okay."

"That's what he said." She looked up again

"Who? Your daddy?"

"No."

"Who?"

"A man, he said that everything would be okay."

"Alyssa, do you know his name?"

"No, he's just always there."

"Where? At your house?" Sara leaned towards the girl.

"Yeah, but he's behind the couch." She looked at Sara.

She sat back thinking it was just the girl's imaginary friend.

"Why is he behind the couch?"

"Because I didn't want to see them fight, so I would hide behind the couch."

"Do you go there every time they fight?"

Alyssa nodded.

"Okay. Did your mommy or daddy ever see the man?"

"I don't know."

"Did they ever mention him? Or did you ever mention him?" Sara asked.

"No."

"Did you color with this man?"

"No."

"Did you play games with him?"

"No. I only play games and color with Mary."

"Your baby doll?" Sara asked

"No. She's my friend."

"Where does Mary live?"

"With me. We share a room."

'Mary is the imaginary friend.' She thought to herself. Thinking it might get something out of her, Sara played along. "Does Mary know the man behind your couch?"

"No, but I told him about her once when my parents were fighting. I don't like to listen to them yell, so I talk to him. I told him about her and that her name was Mary, and he said he liked it because that was his mommy's name."

Just then Sara's cell phone rang.

"Sidle." She answered.

"Sara, its Brass. They found large amounts of drugs and alcohol in the house."

"Alright, thanks Jim." She hung up and put the phone away.

"Alyssa, can you tell me what your mommy did when your daddy wasn't home?"

She shrugged. "She put stuff up her nose. I didn't pay much attention because I was watching TV."

"I have two more questions about the man. Is that okay?"

Alyssa nodded.

"What does he look like?"

"He has long hair and a beard." She said.

"How does he leave?" She asked finding it a little weird.

"I don't know. He tells me to close my eyes, and then he covers my ears and hugs me so I don't see or hear anything. Then when I open my eyes, my Mommy and Daddy are asleep and he's gone."

"Okay Alyssa, I'm going to let you go with this nice lady" She pointed to the woman out in the hall. " And I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and walked to the door.

"Alyssa" Sara stopped her and she turned around. "If you see this man again, tell someone. Or tell me. Okay?" Sara handed her a slip of paper with her cell phone number on it.

"Okay." Alyssa took the paper and walked out into the hall.

She flipped open her phone and dialed Brass' number.

"Brass." He answered after the second ring.

"Were looking for another witness, possibly a suspect."

* * *

Notice anything about the names? Maybe its nothing, mabye its something. You'll find out. Review please! I hope you like it! More chapters to come! 


End file.
